


Cumpleaños

by Dan_Felton



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Trunks y sus amigos han decidido hacerle una sorpresa, en especial cierto adolescente de cabellera azabache.[Sumary del asco, lo siento]





	Cumpleaños

El sayayjin se levantó animando era un poco raro en el aquella actitud. Pero era un día especial cumplía por fin los dieciséis años, recordaba la promesa de su madre. Algo qué un niño de nueve años deseaba y aquellas palabras las recordaba perfectamente. 

"¡Yo, quiero un auto!¡Cuando sea grande conseguiré un permiso!¡Ya lo verás!" 

"Trunks para un permiso necesitas mínimo tener dieciséis" 

"¡No importa yo conseguiré el permiso y un auto!" 

"Bien, cuando cumplas dieciséis diseñare un modelo único y exclusivo para ti ¿De acuerdo?" 

"Si" 

Finalmente el muchacho se encaminó al baño de su habitación, se desnudo y entró perezoso a la ducha. El agua simplemente recorría su muy bien marcado cuerpo, era claro que había dejado los entrenamientos de lado, inclusive su padre se lo repetía,(gritaba),cada que tenía la oportunidad. 

"Deberías volver a los entrenamientos" 

"tú cuerpo está perdiendo forma" 

"Es increíble qué cuando eras niño eras mucho más poderoso qué ahora" 

Y si esas eran las palabras que dedicaba a su primogénito. Finalmente salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y cuello. 

Miró con discreción la hora en el reloj de mesa, seis con once minutos. Aún era temprano y tenía tiempo para poder desayunar correctamente. 

Miró en su armario buscando aquel uniforme que se perdía entré la cantidad incontable de prendas. 

Simplemente lo encontró, un pantalón de vestir color crema, una camisa blanca, suéter azul marino y finalmente un chaleco del mismo tono. 

Bajo las escaleras encontrando lo mismo de siempre, la sala desordenada con uno que otro robot asistente limpiando. No le dio importancia, nunca lo hacía. 

Su madre debía estar durmiendo, ayer había llegado hasta tarde gracias a una conferencia, su hermana dormida, y finalmente su padre, entrenando, como siempre ¿no? 

Camino directo a la cocina y tomo de la nevera suficiente comida para saciar su apetito, comida que para un humano hubiera sido demasiado pero era algo normal para un sayayjin. 

Salió por el patio trasero de la Corporación observando el tenue color anaranjado del cielo, con bolso en mano se elevó para así comenzar a volar rumbo a la preparatoria estrella naranja, si, aquella donde el joven Gohan había estudiado, y ahora donde impartía clases de biología y gimnasia, aunque la gimnasia por el momento era provisional. 

Tocó el suelo de aquella azotea y se dispuso a dirigirse a sus clases. Una rutina de lo más común. 

Había llegado por fin a laboratorio, con la única persona a quien le dirigía la palabra era a Makoto una chica castaña y de gafas redondas, esto simplemente porque era la única persona que se acercaba a él sin intenciones dobles. 

"Ya viste a Trunks, se ve muy guapo hoy" 

"Lástima que sea un idiota" 

"Si sólo porque es el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula se cree el niño rico, de seguro soborna a los maestros" 

"Pero, yo no creó qué haga eso" 

Escuchó a un grupo de tres amigas susurrando justo detrás suya. A veces llegaba a odiar que su oído fuera más desarrollado que el de un humano promedio. 

—Saben si van a decir cosas de mi, ¿podrían hacerlo en voz baja? 

Dijo finalmente una vez que su paciencia se había agotado.  
Normalmente era un poco tosco y borde con sus compañeros si algo le caracterizaba era el ser directo. Las chicas se sonrojaron notoriamente guardando silencio. 

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre a excepción que aquella castaña no se había hecho presente en todo el día. 

La primera jornada escolar había terminado, era hora del almuerzo, no acostumbraba a comer en la escuela así que simplemente se dirigió al aula de su siguiente clase, Biología. 

El híbrido de cabellos lavadas dejó su bolso al lado de su asiento. Tenía una hora para el sólo, lejos del bullicio escolar. Se dispuso a revisar su celular, tenía cinco mensajes. 

Seguramente tres de estos de chicas, eso sucedía muy menudo. 

"Makoto (≧∇≦) " 

Leyó en su pantalla, la castaña había agendado su número personalmente he ahí la respuesta a aquellos emojis. 

"Lo lamento pero no creó poder ir al instituto hoy  
w(;_;)w no olvides que te quiero y por cierto.  
∧ ∧  
(—^-^—)♡  
━〇〇━❥誕生日おめでとう. ❥» " 

(tanjoubi omedetou/Feliz cumpleaños) 

El sayayjin sonrió, sabía lo infantil y detallista que solía ser su amiga. 

Miró de donde provenían aquellos leves pasos. 

—¡Gohan!  
Saludo a su profesor y amigo. 

—¿Eh?, ¿ Trunks?, ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar en almuerzo? 

Pregunto el mayor dejando su bolso y materiales en el escritorio. El menor se encogió de hombros. 

—Supongo, pero Makoto no asistió y no me apetecía estar sólo  
Dijo sin mayor interés. 

—Ya veo— Musito el otro. 

—Oye quieres hablar, esto es aburrido. 

Pronunció el menor con un poco de desgane. 

—No realmente— El pelinegro abrazo desprevenido al menor, desordenando sus cabellos— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
Pronunció alegré, por un momento pudo percibir un cierto brilló en los ojos del menor— Es tu regaló, se que no es mucho pero...— depósito una cápsula en la mano del de cabellos lavanda una vez terminado aquel abrazo fraternal —Aún así esperó te guste. 

El menor tomó la cápsula y la arrojó encima de la butaca de una banca. 

—Woow, esta consola saldrá en cuatro meses— sonrió, sabía que él podría conseguirla muy fácilmente pero era mejor recibirla de la persona a la cual consideraba un hermano mayor—. Gracias Gohan. 

Agradeció el chico guardando nuevamente la consola. 

—Tampoco es demasiado.  
Sonrió el mayor rascando su mejilla sonrojada, quizá los años habían pasado pero el siempre sería aquel chico entusiasta qué buscaba el bien ajeno. 

—Sabes, el siguiente año Goten entrará al instituto y lo menos qué quiero es que lo comparen.— suspiro levemente. 

—¿Compararlo? 

—Si bueno, ya sabes yo estudié en éste instituto y no quisiera qué lo compararan conmigo, ya sabes el es muy opuesto a mi— sonrió—.Pero es casi igual a papá. 

—Eso es cierto, pero sabes que le irá bien es inteligente, aunque un poco...flojo. 

Ambos rieron al unísono. 

—Bien sólo faltan tres minutos, deberías tomar asiento— sonrió el mayor— .Pero quisiera poder tomar un helado después de clases. 

—De acuerdo te esperaré en el campo de béisbol. 

Hasta la hora de salida donde híbridos se encontraron  dispuestos a ir por un helado. Las tardes junto a él las pasaba de maravilla. 

Casi no se notaba la diferencia de edad de aquellos sayayjins, gracias a su sangre y herencia, aunque el menor era levemente más bajo que el azabache. 

—¿Y como está Pan? 

—Aún no quiere aprender a ir al baño— sonrió —. Mi padre nos está ayudando y creó qué lo está logrando. 

—Ya me lo imaginó.— rio levemente el menor—¿Y Goten?— Preguntó curioso era claro los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo. 

—Aún no le has dicho ¿verdad? 

Sonrió levemente el mayor, no tenía ninguna objeción ante aquel amor al contrario el sabía lo que era un amor no correspondido. 

—Si...bueno...yo...no he tenido el valor. 

Titubeo un poco dando el último bocado de aquel banana Split. 

—Ya sabes, quizá él se te adelante un poco. 

—¿A que te refieres? 

—¿Ahh? nada. Ya es tarde ¿Me permites acompañarte a tu casa?- Pregunto en un intento de cambiar de tema, cosa que funcionó. 

—Claro—mencionó el menor efusivo— .Sabes que siempre serás recibido en la Corporación. 

El cielo se encontraba nublado pero el aire era seco parecía ser un día hermoso, quizá después salga el sol brillando resplandeciente. 

El azabache sonrió habían estado planeando esto desde hace semanas. 

"¿Ehh? ¿yo?, sería mejor que lo hiciera Goten" 

"Si, pero el planteará todo" 

"De acuerdo, si es por Trunks..." 

Ambos sayayjins caminaron rumbo a la Corporación, se sentí un aire de comodidad a ellos les encantaba estar juntos o al menos cuando tenían tiempo. Para cosas como esas. 

Trunks sabía qué Gohan era una persona confiable y muy entusiasta. Había crecido junto a él como un hermano. 

—¿Puedo pasar?, necesitó ver a Bulma. 

Dijo el mayor rascando su nuca en un acto inconsistente de nervios, un gesto típico de la familia Son. 

—Si, claro, gustas algo, podría pedir de comer. 

—No, no es necesario. 

Cuando el menor terminó de abrir la puerta, el mayor le abrazó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. 

—Shhh...tú sólo sígueme. 

Susurró en el oído del menor quien sólo se sonrojo ante repentino acto. Musito un muy leve "si", siendo guiado al patio de la Corporación. 

Los presentes miraron entusiastas cuando recibieron la seña de Goten el cual observaba el cómo Gohan traía consigo al cumpleañero; Aunque un poco molesto, el híbrido bajo del tejado. 

"Llegarán en unos minutos" susurro indicando el inició de aquella fiesta. 

—¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Trunks!!  
Gritaron una vez se hizo presente aquel chico de cabellera lavanda. 

La mayoría de sus amigos se encontraba ahí. 

Krillin y dieciocho, junto con Marron; Dende, Piccolo, Mr. Popo...en fin la mayoría de los guerreros y algunas cuantas personas más, de confianza claro, entre ellas Videl y Makoto.  
La mayoría le felicito era una fiesta lujosa, en fin era común para una de las familias más ricas del mundo. 

—Ehh… yo... Trunks quisiera hablar contigo...en privado.  
Mencionó el azabache, segundo hijo del sayayjin Son Goku. 

—Claro, vengo después, Gohan.  
El sayayjin no podía negarse a los caprichos de su amigo. 

Ambos híbridos se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, entrando así al enorme invernadero. El azabache suspiro y tomó las manos del mayor. 

—Bien...yo... tú...— se sonrojo—. Me gustas Trunks, sólo qué no soporto verte con mi hermano. 

—Eres un tonto— Río el de cabellos claros—. Gohan, es como un hermano, aunque tú no. 

El azabache soltó sus manos. Genial tanto tiempo planeando esto... 

—Porque también me gustas...

**Author's Note:**

> Si ese es el final, uno abierto, cada quién puede imaginar lo que guste. (inserte risa malvada)
> 
> [Escrito originalmente en mayo de 2015, mis años mozos ;u; )


End file.
